rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Trish Wicka
General Name: Trish Wicka Nicknames: Age: 18 D.O.B: July 3rd Race: Fullbringer Gender: Female Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'4" Weight: 60kg Hair: Green Eyes: Blue Skin: White Body type: slim Trish often wears clothing that looks elegant or clothing that generally makes her stand out from the crowd. Her hair is slightly longer than shoulder length. Personality Trish is easily excited, as well as easily angered. In fact her mood is quite easy to change altogether. She loves sweets, weather it be candy, chocolate, ice cream. But she also tends to run around a lot due to the amount of sugar she consumes. She doesn’t like many savory or spicy dishes and often opts out to eat something she makes herself. She is generally quite kind to people unless they do something to alter her mood. When it comes to battle she is usually quite focused but her bi polar mood may occasionally effect her battling. Likes: -Sweets -playful spars -outdoors Dislikes -doing nothing -most animals -spicy food History Trish always grew up with a sweet tooth but was always denied sweets from her parents. She grew up hating the taste of nearly every meal she ate toast, bacon, eggs, steak, vegetables. She hated all the tastes. She would often steal a small jar of sweets her parents kept and hid away eating them. She would often get in lots of trouble and her parents would put the jar in various hiding spots, but for Trish this just became a game of hide and seek. She was enrolled in many sports by her parents as they knew how unhealthy her diet was and they wanted to somehow cope for their daughters poor diet choices. She also was made to visit the dentist often, even though her teeth always seemed to be in healthy conditions. At some point Trish noticed a blue liquid filling the jar. it was odd and showing it to her parents made them laugh at her “imagination” before taking the jar off her. Over a short amount of time the blue liquid seemed to fully fill the jar. At some point she learnt that she was able to drain the jar and learnt to drain and fill it at will. One day she got home from a long day of sport where she had fallen multiple times and gotten many cuts and bruises. She found the jar and decided to play with the liquid. She wondered what the liquid would taste like. It was surprisingly sweet and as she drank she noticed her wounds scabbing over and healing. She found this magic jar to be very interesting and as she grew older her parents cared less and less about her having the jar in her possession. She was seen as a fairly weird person, but she made friends and grew up like many other children hardly knowing anything about her powers. Over time her powers grew and she learnt to turn water into ice with her powers while also learning to control fire. She mainly kept these powers hidden and kept them mostly to herself. She didn’t exactly want to seem even more weird than she already was. Powers and Abilities Fullbring I want candy Trish uses a candy jar for her fullbring, upon activating the fullbring the lid of the jar changes to look more elaborate. Trish fills the jar with reishi that can be drained back out to replenish used reiatsu or used for other purposes. This can be filled both out of combat and in combat and takes about 3 turns to fully fill the jar. This doesn't have a cooldown, but can become extremely draining if the jar is constantly being filled. Reishi can be extracted from the jar to heal the user or someone else. Depending on how much reishi is drained determines how much a wound is healed, a larger wound can take a lot more reishi to heal. 3 turn cooldown. The Reishi held in the jar can be shot out as an attack that forms into a thin quick blast. The jar can absorb incoming attacks as long as the users Buk is equal to the attackers Sei The jar can convert and store up to 5 crystals. This can be used to store a healing or reishi crystal or be used to convert an attack into a crystal (crystals only hold 50% of the initial power). An attack crystal can be consumed to fire off an attack that is half the power of what the usual attack would deliver. If an attack crystal is used by someone who does not possess the ability held in that crystal the user will take 25% of the damage that ability would usually inflict. If a foreign ability is used by someone who has a lower sei than the sei the ability was absorbed from they will take 50% of the damage the ability would normally inflict. (Note: 3 crystals can be stored before a fight as long as the user informs the opponent OOC of the 3 crystals that have been kept in the jar. Eg. if you plan to store 2 healing crystals and 1 reishi you must say OOC before the fight begins) (side note: The crystals are like candy, attacks taste sour (if eaten), reishi is fizzy, and healing is sweet hard candy) Manipulations: Trish can form water or water droplets into hundreds of small ice needles which are shot at high speeds toward a target. 2 turn cooldown. Trish can manipulate fire to appear as 5 small flames on top of each of her fingers. She can aim the flames to shoot out as thin rods of fire to pierce through targets that have a rei lower than Trish's sei. 3 turn cooldown. Trish compacts the air as she strikes a target. As she strikes the air is released to empower her strike. No cooldown. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Straya Category:Fullbringer